<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's The Idea by moongazer606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085732">That's The Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongazer606/pseuds/moongazer606'>moongazer606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun banter, bucky makes you pancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongazer606/pseuds/moongazer606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is throwing yet another of his lavish parties. During a quiet moment at the bar with Bucky you decide to finally make your move, but it doesn’t quite go to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's The Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Apple? Why do you want apples in your whiskey?” he asked incredulously, frowning at the shot glass in your hand. </p><p>“Don’t knock it till you try it, Barnes,” you held up the glass in a mock cheers before downing it all in one go. You exhaled deeply before nodding, a smile on your lips. “That’s the spot.”</p><p>You could feel the sharp liquid leaving a warm trail as it coursed through your body. </p><p>“I still don’t see why you need the apple,” Bucky mumbled, giving the bottle a sniff. “Smells like candy, doll.”</p><p>“Kinda tastes like it too,” you grinned. “Filler up, barkeep!”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes darted from you to the shot glass in your hand and back to you. “You sure you need more?”</p><p>“I’ve only had one shot, let me live a little. I'm not nearly as drunk as I should be for one of Tony Stark's parties,” you whined holding out the shot glass to him.</p><p>He snatched the glass as you gently smiled at him, your chin resting on your hands as you leaned on the bar top. “You should wear your hair back more often,” you commented offhandedly. “Gives me a better view of those gorgeous eyes.”</p><p>He handed you the full shot glass. “It only takes one shot for you to start revealing your deepest secrets? You’d never last through an interrogation.” </p><p>You raised your eyebrow, the shot glass halfway to your lips. “You think that’s one of my deepest secrets?” You threw the shot back. “If I wanted to reveal a secret I would tell you how <i>desperate</i> I am for you to taste this whiskey.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s a secret,” he frowned. “I could just take a sip from the bottle if you wanted me to taste it so bad.”</p><p>Giving him a coy smile you leaned across the bartop, grabbed the front of his shirt, and tugged him to you. “That’s not what I meant,” you murmured, your lips just barely ghosting over his own. Your eyes dipped down to his mouth before meeting his once more. You could hear his sharp inhale, his eyes blown wide in surprise. You released him suddenly, shoving him back with a big grin on your face. “Gotcha.”</p><p>Bucky blinked back at you still stunned. Shaking his head he picked up his tumbler and took a long swig of his plain whiskey, the ice cubes clinking softly.</p><p>“Cap owes me five bucks,” you laughed as you reached for the bottle and filled up your shot glass yourself. “He said no one could catch you off guard.”</p><p>Suddenly, with super soldier reflexes, Bucky reached out and cupped the back of your neck, making you lean across the bar again. Before you could even gasp his lips were at your ear. "Don't start something you can't finish, doll."</p><p>His words sent a shiver down your spine. You wanted to say something snappy back but your mind had gone completely blank. As soon as he released you, you took a swig straight from the bottle of apple whiskey, trying to get your heartbeat under control. You'd had a crush on him for a while and this wasn't the first time you'd flirted.  However, you had underestimated the effect his touch had on you. </p><p>The full shot was still on the bar as you took another swig from the bottle. Bucky reached over and threw it back. He eyed you warily as he licked his lips. "That stuff's dangerous. With all that sugar you'll be drunk off your ass before you even realize it."</p><p>"That's the idea," you winked. </p><p>Bottle in hand you slid off your barstool and went to mingle with the rest of the team. Most were gathered around Steve and Sam at the pool table. You had no idea who was winning but you loved cracking jokes with Maria Hill at the men's expense. </p><p>Steve came around the table, close to where the two of you were perched on a couch. </p><p>"Now <i>that</i> is America's ass!" Maria called just as Steve bent over to take his shot. </p><p>He gave you both his megawatt smile before returning to the game. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Bucky come up and stand next to the couch, his arms crossed over his broad chest and legs slightly apart. "You know, he had no ass to speak of before the serum," he commented. </p><p>"I thought the serum was supposed to enhance what he already had; there must have been <i>something</i> there!" you laughed, looking up at him. </p><p>His eyes flicked down to you, a smile tugging at his lips. "Maybe there was," he admitted. "But pants back then didn't show off certain assets too much."</p><p>"Well I'm certainly glad that's changed," you winked.</p><p>"Me too, doll," his eyes raked over your body. You flushed red at his comment. </p><p>After Steve and Sam's face off was over, with Sam reigning victorious, everyone decided it was time to turn in. Maria took the apple whiskey back to its place on her way out as you lingered on the couch. </p><p>"C'mon, doll, I'll walk you to your room," Bucky said holding his hand out to you. Even with your hand firmly in his, you swayed a little when you stood. Being drunk sitting and being drunk standing were two very different things. When you looked up at Bucky he was much closer than you realized. For a moment you two stood in silence as you got lost in his steel blue eyes. </p><p>Still gazing up at him, you wrapped your arms around his neck and got up on your tiptoes. Just as you leaned in to kiss him, he turned his head slightly. Your lips landed on his cheek instead. </p><p>"Why don't you want to kiss me?" you pouted. </p><p>"Trust me, I want to kiss you," he assured you pulling you close so your head rested on his shoulder. "But I need you to be sober when I kiss you for the first time. I gotta do this right."</p><p>Something in his words squeezed at your heart. You nodded against him, a few tears threatening to spill over. His metal arm tightened around you as he shifted, scooping you up bridal style. "Let's get you off to bed."</p><p>"So you won't kiss me, but you'll take me to bed?"</p><p>He started to glare down at you before he noticed your wide grin. "You're gonna be the death of me, doll," he chuckled shaking his head slightly. </p><p>He carried you as if you weighed nothing. As you traveled upward in the elevator you couldn't help but nuzzle your nose into Bucky's neck. "I like that new cologne you've been using," you whispered, your lips ghosting over his pulse point. Maybe it was your imagination but you could have sworn his breath hitched when you did so. </p><p>Your brain swam with ideas about kissing his neck, making your way to his stubbed jaw and those soft lips. You blinked hard a few times trying to clear your head. Bucky's words about wanting to do this right grounded your drunk mind slightly. You were just about to nuzzle his neck again when the elevator doors slid open and you were moving again. </p><p>You thought he would drop you at your door and go, but instead he asked FRIDAY for access to your rooms and carried you all the way to your bed. He lowered you gently to the floor before brushing your hair from your face. "Get changed into some pajamas," he instructed you before turning. For a moment you thought he was about to leave you completely. Instead, you watched him intently as he disappeared into your bathroom. You changed as quickly as your heavy limbs would allow. You were just pulling an oversized shirt down over your head when he came back in with a glass of water and painkillers. You pulled back the covers and sighed contentedly as you laid down. </p><p>Bucky came over, leaving the water and pills on your nightstand, before tucking you into your bed. "Make sure you drink that water, doll," he murmured as he bent and kissed your forehead softly. Your eyes fluttered closed and there was a small smile on your lips. </p><p>As he turned to go you quickly reached out for his hand. "Please stay."</p><p>You could see a war wage in his eyes as he gazed down at you. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "Alright, but no funny business." </p><p>"Aye aye, sarge," you yawned sleepily, your eyes closing again. </p><p>You felt the bed dip behind you as he sat on the edge to remove his shoes. You heard them and his pants hit the floor. Before he pulled the covers back and got under them with you. You knew he was there but you needed to feel him. You rolled over onto your other side so you could face him. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>You reached out, taking his hand into yours. "Thank you for taking care of me."</p><p>"Anything for my best girl," Bucky whispered, barely audible, giving your hand a squeeze. </p><p>You were sound asleep moments later. </p><p>You woke up early, light barely filtering in from behind your curtains. Your mouth felt like it was full of cotton and your head was being squeezed in a vice. You groggily wondered how water and painkillers got to be on your nightstand before downing them both. With a sigh you burrowed back into your covers. You were just drifting off again when there was suddenly a heavy weight across your middle. Your eyes flew open and you were about to flip over when you remembered. </p><p>Bucky. You had asked Bucky to stay and he had. He gently pulled you to him so your back was flush against his hard chest. You knew you were blushing hard but you couldn't help smiling. You didn't know how Bucky would react to waking up in this position so you decided to savor it. You entwined your fingers with his where they rested on your stomach. You sighed contentedly before relaxing again. As your eyelids started to grow heavy, you gave Bucky's hand one last squeeze. You may have dreamt it, but you swore he pulled you a little closer. </p><p>The next time you awoke the sun was fully out and you were completely spread out, alone in your bed. Thankfully your headache was gone but you were still wildly thirsty. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stretched. You stumbled to the bathroom to wash the rest of the makeup from last night off your face. You were a little sad he wasn't still there but maybe it was for the best. You had kind of embarrassed yourself the night before. </p><p>As you turned the corner into the kitchen you ran into something. Strong arms steadied you as you looked up into Bucky's eyes. </p><p>"I thought you left," you said a little shocked. </p><p>"Can't get rid of me that easy," he chuckled, taking a step back. "I was just coming to wake you. I made breakfast." </p><p>You looked up at him in wonder. "You made breakfast?" </p><p>"Pancakes to be exact," he said rubbing the back of his neck. You could have sworn he was blushing. He turned then and headed over to the island where he had two places set, plates piled high with pancakes. </p><p>As you followed him you realized he was still dressed in what he had gone to sleep in: a black t-shirt, red plaid boxers, and black socks. He still sported the bun from the night before, though a few strands had been tugged loose in his sleep, framing his face. You decided sleep rumpled Bucky was your favorite Bucky yet. </p><p>As you sat and ate your pancakes together, your arms would brush every so often as he reached for his glass of orange juice or you cut another piece off your stack of pancakes. Every touch sent a jolt through your body. You wanted to be wrapped in his arms again. </p><p>When you were done Bucky cleared your plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Thank you for breakfast. I think those are the best pancakes I've ever had," you smiled shyly at him. </p><p>"Anything for my best girl," he smiled back, coming to stand in front of you as you still sat on the stool. He took another step forward, forcing you to part your legs so he could stand between them. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared down at you. </p><p>"What's wrong?" You blushed under such scrutiny from the man. "Is there something on my face?" </p><p>"Actually," he reached out, cupping your head in his hands, titling your face up. "You've got a little syrup there." </p><p>Before you could ask where, Bucky leaned down and kissed you. It was gentle and perfect and everything you had hoped it would be. Too soon he was pulling away to rest his forehead against yours. "Got it," he murmured. </p><p>"You know, now that you mention it," you murmured. "I think you've got some syrup there too."</p><p>With a grin you pressed your lips to his. As you kissed, you stood, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling your body flush against his. You felt Bucky's arms wrap around you before he was lifting you up onto the counter. Your lips never even broke apart. In this new position, with Bucky pressed between your open legs, you were slightly taller than him. </p><p>Eventually you had to pull away, breathing heavily. Bucky wrapped his arms around your middle as he nuzzled his face into your neck, just as you had done to him the night before. </p><p>"You know what?" you murmured into his hair. He simply hummed in question. "You were right."</p><p>He pulled back slightly to look you in the eyes, confusion evident. "Right about what?"</p><p>"Waiting till I was sober was definitely the right thing to do," you replied, brushing his hair back from his face. "Now I can recall this with perfect clarity whenever I want."</p><p>"Or," he turned his head slightly so he could kiss your palm, his eyes sparkling. "You can just kiss me whenever you want." </p><p>"That’s the idea," you smiled before leaning forward and catching his lips in another searing kiss. Placing his hands under your thighs, Bucky took a step back. With a small squeal you latched your arms and legs around him. </p><p>He walked over to your couch, sitting down heavily with you straddling his lap. You kept your arms wrapped around his shoulders as he stroked his hands up and down your thighs. You don't know how long you sat there in a comfortable silence, but at last you leaned back slightly to look at him. "I don't know if you had any other plans for today, but if you don't you could stay here and we could watch movies and order takeout?" You didn't know why you sounded so unsure of yourself, but part of you was terrified that he was just going to dump you off his lap and flee at any moment. </p><p>To your amazement he burst out in a dazzling smile. "I'd love that, doll."</p><p>You smiled back with a sigh of relief. "You can look through my movie collection while I shower. I feel gross after so much alcohol."</p><p>You kissed him quickly on the lips before climbing off his lap.</p><p>"I could join you!" he called as you disappeared into your room. </p><p>You poked your head out the door to find him grinning at you from over the back of the couch. With a smile you rolled your eyes and went back into your room. After you'd showered and changed, you walked back out to the living room to find Bucky sitting cross legged on the floor in front of your shelves of movies. He had a small stack next to him. </p><p>"It'll take us days to watch all of those," you pointed out. </p><p>He tilted his head back to look at you. "That's the idea," he grinned.</p><p>With a small smile you leaned forward, took his face in your hands, and kissed him upside down. As you went to pull away, Bucky spun so he was facing you before tugging you down onto his lap. You let out a small squeak of surprise before his lips were back on yours, moving in perfect sync together. You didn't know how long you spent straddling his lap there on the floor, but when you finally pulled apart you were both out of breath. </p><p>“At this rate we’ll never get to any of these movies,” you murmured, your hands trailing up his sides under his shirt.</p><p>He leaned forward to kiss you again. Just before your lips met, he grinned. “That’s the idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please drink responsibly, kiddos. We don't all have a handsome super soldier to look after us ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>